Jintra Bome
Jintra “The Bomber Artist” Bome (サイドンスジャータ, ''Jentera Bome'') is a member of Senju Corporations, he is currently the youngest board member and is Senju’s own apprentice/right hand. Originally Jintra was a young and destructive pirate/assassin, who was found by Senju after a failed assassination attempt on Senju’s life. Senju saw the boy to have some great potential and then hired him on as a member of the corporation. As of now Jintra is often the eyes and ears for Senju for the outside world and he is now the head of Senju’s own personal force of assassins. Trying to get rid of business rivals and other who he deems to be unworthy for this world. During his times as one of the greatest bombers in the world, he had done countless jobs that enveloped his skills. Jintra also was a very twisted artist wanting all to see his art and letting it go free into the world. Jintra was captured by Smoker and Tashigi, after attacking a village. He was defeated by a surprise attack and then put into Impel Down level 2 for his crimes as a bomb maker and user. However whenever he was put into level two, he had attacked several of the beasts and then he was put into a special cell. His hands chained up by seastone and all of his mouth were to be sewn shut. Senju had read about the boy in the newspapers and wished to meet him, he then went to impel down. He paid the bail out on Jintra and then brought him to Headquaters. From then on Jintra has been at Senjus own side and has been doing a lot of his dirty work. With a former bounty of 80,000,000 for such crimes that he had done countless bombings of government and noble’s properties. His attacks on the innocent to see his art and their deaths, fighting with Smoker and Tashigi whenever they had capture. Trying to blow up the two as well, on his way to impel down and his most famous crime was planting a massive bomb at Marineford and destroyed several sections of it. With this Jintra now enjoys his freedom, under Senju’s protection and sets out to let the world see his art and get back at Smoker and Tashigi for putting him in Impel Down. Appearance During his days as a bomber and per-time skip. Jintra had his long blonde hair down and in a long ponytail with a braid. With part of his hair covering the left side of his face and styled over to cover his left eye. In terms of clothing he had worn a dark green Tangzhuang and a loose pair of black pants, with a pair of black shoes. He had a blue sash around his waist and a small bag tied on the side of his sash. Whenever he was taken to impel down, he was given a new change of cloths he had been given a black and white uniform. He seemed to have been allowed to wear his blue sash and black shoes. Whenever he was set free and joined Senju Corp. Most of the time during his times whenever he is at headquarters. He wears white dress shirt, button up to the top and a red tie. He had a pair of black pants a suit jacket, during this time he had his let down and he wore a Feodora hat. But most of the times he is seen is whenever he is out in the world, then and his current outfit. He has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his scope signifying that he uses to target his victims. He wears a sleeve gray shirt, with fish net like top over this and a pair of gray pants to match. He wears a white arm leggings and a special pair of out toed boots. Over this he has a long black cloak with a red cloud design on it. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Former Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Senju Corporations Category:Explosive User Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User